Talk:Louis L. Bridget/@comment-5198320-20160708003620/@comment-25824673-20160709204553
@Wolves I am not disagreeing with you here, however you say he suddenly changed. Yes, he 'did'. He had a mental break, indicated in my mind at least by his throwing himself over that CLIFF to end his life. Surely he didnt dream he would survive it. Did he realize the pain he had caused both Satella and Holly? Maybe, but we don't know this and we can only try to read between the lines. He went 'suddenly' suicidal. Then he was saved by a woman he had spurned because she wasn't Satella, and by the woman, his half sister herself jumped in after him as well. No, change, long term change doesn't suddenly happen. But I'm sure we all know people who have nasty habits who fight against them their entire lives. Drugs, Cigarettes, alcohol, sex... obsessions, etc and some can slowly break from the habits and some can only have a 'sudden break'. My own father fought for years with quitting, and one day he just didn't pick up another one. Same came for his habit with drinking. He had, one of those moments of enlightenment's where it was no longer even a desire. Louis had the same problem I believe, but that's my own conjecture. We also have to keep in mind, that the sibling arc didn't really happen that long ago. It takes time to truly let such a change come into effect into your life, and he has only had a couple months for it to do so. Everyone gets hell bent out of shape when a character doesn't change fast enough, and yet here we are, with a character who show's sudden 'change' which everyone suddenly argues against. It's not that I disagree with sudden change, but there ARE moments in life where you have a moment of clarity. Like Kazuya had after the Aoi family flashback where he decides the power is worth yielding to protect those close to him. And yet, in the later chapters (yet to be properly scanlated) he is still having moments of crisis over it. I'm sure Louis is having his own moments like that doubting he can change, doubting if he has the power to stay the course, and yet he like Kazuya has a woman at his side who can give him that strength. Who can lend a loving shoulder to him, where he can stay the course. Yes, what Louis did was terrible, and yes he deserves the shit kicked out of him for it. However the PEOPLE who had that right opted for the route of forgiveness if not moving on to the future. The more I look at Louis, his abuse was situational, he loved her, didn't understand how love came in different types and took advantage of his position with Satellizer being the shy withdrawn type which the stories show she was. Now, post-sibling arc, he MUST prove himself worthy of that 'forgiveness' and prove that he's changed, that he won't revert.